The Power of the Well
by NorthSouthEastandWest
Summary: Deep in the woods lived an ancient power, the likes of which very few had seen. And into this power was dragged a young man, to a land of which he would have never dreamed. (Alright, sorry i suck at poetry, read the first chapter and you can get the general gist of the story.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Blah blah blah I don't own Adventure time, alright on with the show!)**

Chapter 1

"Jack, come on we haven't got all day" called Lewis from over his shoulder. Jack gave an acknowledgeable bark and scampered up the trail "Come on boy I can't have you running off like that, I might never find you again." Jack looked up at him and wagged his tail. Lewis just shook his head in exasperation at the dog. Lewis and Jack had been hiking since 8:00 that morning and Lewis was hoping to make it to the camp site before lunch. Lewis was 17 and thrilled to be out hiking for the first time with just him and Jack. The excitement was attributed to the fact that Lewis' mother was against the idea of him out in the woods by himself. "But mmoomm come on, I'll be extra careful and jack will be with me", complained Lewis the previous day. "I still don't know Lewis, what if you fall down and get hurt out there and can't get back. What are you going to do then" said Lewis' mother. "I'll send Jack to go find someone to rescue me" said Lewis, with a big smile on his face. After about five minutes of what if scenarios back and forth Lewis' father finally intervened. "Carol, Lewis is a 17 year old boy who can take care of himself, let the boy go." "FINE but don't expect me to pay for your hospital bill when you're layed up in the emergency room" said Carol.

Lewis stopped to take a sip out of his water bottle and check the map. "Well Jack, it doesn't look like we're going to make it to the camp ground before lunch. Let's just eat here." And so, after giving Jack his bag of dog food, Lewis sat down on a rock to munch on the sandwich his mom had packed him. As he unwrapped the sandwich from its plastic prison, a small slip of paper fell out. Scribbled on it in his mom's characteristic handwriting was "remember to drink lots of water and wear your sunscreen." Lewis rolled his eyes _just like mom,_ he thought, _always worrying. _After he had finished his sandwich and chips he stood up and knocked the crumbs off his hands. _Where's Jack,_ he wondered. He cupped his hands together around his mouth and yelled "JACK, JACK COME HERE BOY!" After yelling and whistling a few times he shrugged and decided to climb onto a nearby boulder to see if he could get a better view. Sure enough, once on top, he saw Jack Happily chasing a squirrel through the underbrush alongside the trail. He smiled as he watched Jack and then proceeded to survey the landscape. He saw the climb that he had expected after surveying the map and also the numerous piles of boulders surrounding, and sometimes in the middle of, the trail. As he scanned, one in particular caught his eye, _be still my heart a CAVE just aching to be explored._

He slid down of the back of the boulder and shouldered on his pack. Then jack bounded up to him, his tail wagging like mad. "Come on boy lets go find that cave" he said, Jack wagged in apparent understanding and bounded off ahead of Lewis. After about 10 minutes of walking from boulder pile to boulder pile Lewis was about to give up until he saw jack bolt off ahead of him. _Oh great just what I need, to get out here and lose my idiot dog._ "JACK", he shouted, and ran after the rapidly disappearing dog's tail. He chased him for about 20 feet until he rounded a boulder and was lost from view. _SHIT,_ Lewis skidded around the boulder and glimpsed jack disappear into the cave he had viewed earlier. _Well at least we found it,_ he thought as he gazed upon the 8 foot high mouth of the cave, which had seemed smaller when viewed from a distance. As he approached the mouth of the cave he heard jack's claws clacking on the damp granite and felt the cold, damp air coming from the cave, almost as if it was a mouth ready to sallow him. As he stepped inside he was awed by the size of the cavern as it extended deeper into the mountain. He also felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and a slight knot form in his stomach as he stared into what had seconds before been a welcome adventure, but now held sway over him with what seemed to be dreadful fascination. The floor of the cave sloped down at a somewhat steep angle until it was lost form view in the dim light. Lewis fished into his back pack and pulled out a small aluminum flashlight to light up the cave with, and dispel the rapidly growing knot in his stomach. The light did not reveal much more than he had expected, a damp stone floor, a few small stalactites, and _BATS, SHHIITTT! _Lewis hit the floor of the cave about a millisecond before a cloud of bats exited the cave, obviously displeased with Louis for ruining their afternoon nap. Jack barked loudly at the bats as they left, his voice reverberating through the cave. "Now THAT was awesome" Lewis commented aloud, as he felt the knot of worry in his stomach unravel.

After picking himself, and his pride, up off the floor Lewis descended deeper into the cave, with jack at his side, until about 25 feet in when he slipped on a particularly slimy spot on the floor and dropped his flashlight _NO _and proceeded to slide down into a smaller separate side cavern where he smacked his head into the wall with enough force to bring tears and stars into his eyes. After assuring himself that he hadn't given himself a concussion he got on his hands and knees and proceeded to search, somewhat in vain, for his missing flashlight. He could hear Jack whining at him about 10 feet above where he was laying. After about 30 seconds of searching, and several curses, his fingers brushed up against cold metal. "AHA, found you, you little bastard" he exclaimed and flicked on the light. Pointing the beam around his small section of the cave he could see that he had slid down a formidably sized section of stone about 15 feet long and at a 70 degree angle. As the beam of light played along the walls of the cave he noticed what looked like graffiti at first, but as he approached closer he saw that they were in fact authentic cave drawings made by some of the first peoples. The drawings depicted crude stick people hunting, gathering, and apparently worshiping, a large round orb with an aurora surrounding it, _Must be the sun._ _Well at least no one's tried to draw over them;_ he thought as he wondered why the guide book had not said anything about the cave or its paintings, which would have been a definite attraction for history freaks,_ like mom,_ thought Lewis. Next he saw that he was not the first visitor to this particular spot, a few pieces of trash were lying scattered around the floor of the cave. A crumpled up napkin, a few beer bottles, burnt out cigarette butts, food wrappers and most curious of all a small paddle ball. He gazed at the toy, mesmerized. Again he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck and he had a strong desire to reach out and touch the small wooden paddle.

His vision remained fixed on the toy as a voice seemed to whisper an unknown language. As he reached for it he mentally screamed at himself to stop, to turn away, but it was useless against the power of the object before him. Upon picking up the toy he found it was just that, a toy, nothing dangerous or scary about it. Although it was noticeably heavier than any paddle ball he had held before. It was made from what appeared to be a single piece of cherry colored wood. When his fingers touched the wood the whispers abruptly stopped. As he examined it further, holding it close to his face with the flashlight's beam directed at it, he noticed something that seemed to set off a warning bell in his head. Carved into the outer edge of the paddle were strange runes, the likes of which he had never seen. As he gazed they seemed to whisper to him again in an unknown language and draw him deeper into their power. Lewis quickly shook his head to clear his mind of the fog that had begun to settle around his brain. _Come on man, get a grip, it's just a TOY for Christ's sake. It can't hurt you. _So he tossed the small ball into the air and attempted to bat it off the board a few times to dispel his unwarranted fear. As he struck the ball for the third time in a row he felt an unpleasant shift, as if a mirror had suddenly fractured. It couldn't be described as anything the senses could pick up, but it caused a distinct feeling only ones subconscience could detect. The voices that had seemed to whisper to him from before returned at an even louder pitch as the runes surrounding the paddle glowed with a supernatural light. They seemed to be chanting something in an ancient language which Lewis could not understand. As the light grew brighter the temperature of the paddle seemed to increase until it was burning his hand and he flung it away, with a gasp of pain, against the wall of the cave. Now the light had become blinding and the voices were reverberating eerily around the cave as Lewis screwed his eyes up against the light while he cast his arm up to stop his eyes from being burned asunder. _WHAT DID I DO, _Lewis screamed in his mind as he backed away from the rapidly strengthening power of the object. As the paddle ball's power seemed to peak Lewis finally broke out of his stupor and managed to yank his eyes away from the light. He turned and began to run for the slope leading back to the mouth of the cave. As he neared the slope a portal, wreathed with crackling energy and a stunningly red supernatural light, blossomed over the upright facing toy. As the portal expanded to a full diameter of 10 feet a strong wind blasted into the cave and flowed into the portal. Lewis was knocked backward off his feet and dragged towards the portal. He attempted to slow his backwards progress by digging his finger nails into the stone floor, but was only rewarded with bloodied fingertips. As he neared the mouth of the portal he rolled over onto his back pack and gazed at the full force of the supernatural doorway. Although the light was blinding, he saw a swirling mass of red and gold that seemed to transcend space and time. So lost was he in the majesty of colors he forgot, for a moment, his fear of this supernatural gateway and gazed with fascination at the depth and complexity of the swirling, shifting patterns that played within the center of the orb. Then he was swallowed whole and time and space lost all meaning. As the boy disappeared through the orb the runes around the paddle began to fade until the orb, and its unnatural lights and whispering voices, were gone. It faded until all was still and quiet again in the cave, Jack having long since run for the safety of the outside world.

**(Onto chapter 2! Please R&R if you feel inclined to.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Falling. He had been falling, or was it floating, for so long. Time had ceased to matter and he was just another grain of sand in an infinite desert. And then he awoke, coughing and spluttering, into the damp darkness of a cave. "Where am I" he said aloud as he groggily pushed himself into an upright position, and his voice reverberated back to him in the vastness of the cavern he was lying in. _That's weird I don't remember the cave being this big,_ and then the memory of recent events hit with the full force of a speeding freight train. So stunned was he by this sudden flood of vivid memories he stumbled back down onto his back in the pitch blackness. _OH GOD. I remember, that damn paddle ball, the voices, the light, and the colors._ He lay back down on the cold stone floor and attempted to slow down his breathing. As he breathed long even breathes and counted down from 10 he attempted to recite thing he knew to be undeniable truths. _Alright, my name is Lewis, I'm 17, I have a dog named Jack, I do not know where I am, I have recently witnessed a supernatural event the likes of which I never would have deemed possible. _He lapsed back into mental silence on this final statement and tried to remember the moments before he was dragged through. All he could recall were fractured memories in bits and pieces: the runes, the blinding light, the voices, the wind, and the swirling colors. _What if it was just a dream? _He asked himself. It made sense. He HAD taken a nasty tumble and hit his head; maybe the paddle ball was just a figment of his overactive imagination. _But it was all so REAL, _he argued with himself. _It's time to settle this,_ he told himself, and got up off the floor and found his flashlight. As he flicked on the light he saw that he was, in fact,NOT in his cave and despair began to slip its stealthy fingers around his gut.

What he saw was a massive cavern with a lake towards the back and a bend in the cave as it sloped upwards roughly 100 yards ahead of him. _Alright, just calm down YOU are fine. Nothing in here can hurt you. Let's just go see if we can find a way out side and then we'll work from there._ He said to himself as he began to creep towards the bend in the cave. Once around the bend he saw there was a large circular entrance about 30 feet away. As he approached the exit he hesitated, unwilling to leave the security of the cave, and then shook his head and pushed on outside. The exit to the cave revealed he had not actually been in HIS cave. Surrounding the cave, where he had expected to find sparse woods and a healthy sprinkling of large boulders, were large heavily wooded mountains and a lone, dilapidated highway running through them. The highway, an old 4 lane, run straight over the mouth of the cave creating a semi-sheltered overpass.

Lewis felt something inside him crack. _This can't be real. I'm dreaming. I've lost my mind._ But no matter how much he pleaded with himself he could not deny the fact that the world around him was as real and tangible as the pack on his back and the flashlight in his hand. He sank down onto his knees and began to weep. As he lay in quiet mourning for his supposedly lost sanity, a young woman floated towards the cave about 30 feet above the highway humming to herself. The young woman, who appeared to be between the ages of 18 and 21, had pale gray skin with 2 red dots halfway down her neck, long flowing raven black hair that hung almost to her feet and was presently flowing behind her, and wore a gray tank top with tight fitting blue jeans and tall red boots. Marceline was returning from gathering some red thing for her dinner that night and had them piled into a brown paper bag that she was carrying as she flew towards her home in the bowls of the cave.

As Marceline neared the entrance to her home she heard a pitiful whining sob from below her. Looking down she saw a boy, _no not a boy, a young man,_ she thought. He appeared to be about 16 or 17 and had close cropped brown hair and was wearing a faded orange knapsack, a forest green shirt, a pair of tan cargo shorts, and had a small metal flashlight grasped in his hand. Her interest peaked, she floated towards the lip of the highway that toward over the entrance to her home and studied him for a moment. _What's he blubbering about,_ she wondered to herself and decided to call out to him. "HEY KID, WHATS UP?!" she called out to him in her young voice. Lewis snapped his neck up at the sound of another human beings voice. _THANK GOD, I'm not alone! _He raised his watery eyes until they fell on Marceline hovering roughly 30 feet above him on the lip of the road. As soon as he saw her pale gray skin and the fact that she was floating, his expression switched from thankful relief to primal fear. _NO ONE can fly, _he thought to himself as his muscles contracted in preparation to flee. Marceline saw his face switch from relief to fear and, _anger?,_ and immediately began to float down towards him. As Lewis saw her draw closer he though, _OH GOD IT'S COMING CLOSER,_ and he sprang up and dashed off into the forest.

"Hey wait up" Marceline called and floated after him into the forest. She floated just above the tree line until she spotted him in an all-out sprint on the forest floor. After finding a safe place to land she followed him with ease, as he was making quite a lot of noise as he dashed through the undergrowth. When she began to catch up with him Lewis quickly stooped down as he was running and grabbed a large branch from the ground and quickly turned around and swung it at the gray creature with all his might. "Hey man, come on, I don't bite" she said playfully. "GET AWAY FROM ME DEMON" Lewis shouted and landed a direct blow to the side of Marceline's head. Marceline was startled by the outburst and even more startled when he stopped and whirled around with the branch. Although the hit caused her no pain, she did yelp in surprise and anger. Lewis abandoned the stick and sprinted off back into the darkening forest. As Marceline seethed in anger and hissed after his retreating figure she suddenly paused and recalled the frightened look on his face, his HUMAN face. _OH GLOB, I probably need to tell Finn and Bonnie about this, but that will have to wait until morning,_ she thought to herself and floated back towards her cave.

Lewis meanwhile, had been forced to slow his deadpan sprint down to a conservative trot and then, finally, a stop. As he stood panting with his hands resting on his knees, he thought to himself, _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?_ _That THING was not human._ He felt himself begin to tear up again at the thought of his current predicament, but then mentally slapped himself. _The time for crying is over; I need to either find some actual people or someplace to hide for the night._ He then remembered the back pack which had been banging against him for the last hour. _I'm getting kinda hungry; better see what I've got to work with. _He sat down behind an upturned stumpand shone the flashlight down into the back pack. _Let's see, compass, map, rope, aha, an apple! _He pulled out the succulent fruit and worked his water bottle out of the side of his pack and took a swig. _If I'm going to be here for a while I better start looking for some food tomorrow_, he thought as he sat and watched the sun sink down behind the surrounding mountains while munching on his apple. With day light fading fast Lewis pulled a space blanket out of his pack and proceeded to find a sheltered hollow to spend the night in. _I hope that THING doesn't find me here,_ he thought to himself as he bedded down for a restless night.

* * *

**(Alright, well, here's chapter 2. I'll post the third chapter later tonight. Peace.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lewis spent most of the night tossing and turning in his shallow bed. He had refrained from building a fire for fear of the gray skinned creature using its light to find him. As soon as the sun began to appear over the mountains Lewis got up and folded his blanket back into his knap sack and had a spartan breakfast of crackers and water. By that time the sun had peeked over the nearest mountain and was filtering down between the many pine trees that made up the woods he was in. "Better get moving" he said to himself, before he remembered that he was probably being perused and quickly shut his mouth and trotted off into the trees. He alternated jogging and walking for several hours until he noticed the weather turning colder and the peaks surrounding him becoming higher and covered with ice. As he hiked farther he noticed the trees beginning to thin and snow appearing in patches under the shade of the dwindling trees. _Must be coming into a mountain pass,_ he thought to himself.

Before the sun touched the horizon Marceline dressed, grabbed her sun hat, gloves, and a bright red apple and headed off for Finn and Jake's tree house. After 30 minutes of flying she saw the grass lands spread out before her and their distinctive tree home in the distance. As she floated down to the door she heard a voice from inside and drifted down to one of the top windows. Inside was Bemo standing at the bathroom mirror talking to its reflection. "Hey Bemo, it's good to see you again" said Bemo in its odd robot voice. "Oh, hello football, do you want to know more about becoming a real human boy?" "Yes Bemo that would be wonderful" Marceline watched this odd exchange for a few more seconds and then snickered into her hand and floated down to the front door. After landing on the mat she knocked a rapid drum beat on the door until Bemo came and cracked the door. "Hello? Who's there?" "It's me Bemo. Is Finn or Jake home?" "Oh hello Marceline", said Bemo opening the door the rest of the way, "no, Finn and Jake left to visit the fire kingdom this morning" replied Bemo. "Finns still after flame princess huh?" said Marceline slyly, Bemo just shrugged its shoulders. "Well, when will they be back?" "I do not know, maybe by this evening" "alrighty thanks Bemo", replied Marceline and flew off towards the candy kingdom.

Lewis was trekking over thick snow on a pair of improvised snow shoes made out of rope and twigs. _Where the hell did all this snow come from, _thought Lewis as he again stumbled forward and got a face full of powder. The mountain pass he was presently hiking in was only a few miles of gently sloping snow which led down to an almost abrupt end at a grassy plain. _It's funny, _Lewis thought to himself, _all this snow and I'm not really that cold. _He had noticed the cold as he ascended into the pass but the temperature did not seem to drop below 40 or 50 degrees. _Then how does the snow and ice not melt? _He asked himself. He shrugged his shoulder and chocked it up as another one of strange things about the land he was in. As he trudged on he saw, up on what looked to be a purposely made path, a small penguin waddling back and forth as if on patrol. His eyes immediately lit up and he let out a small "awww" but then he heard a small voice in the back of his mind remind him of the last thing he had met here and he quickly ducked out of sight and continued on with renewed fear.

Princess Bonniebel Bubblegum was 18 and the ruler of the candy kingdom. She was of middling height with calf-length pink hair and an even lighter shade of pink skin. She was a good ruler to her people and an avid scientist. Recently she had been working on creating the most scientifically perfect milkshake when her dutiful peppermint butler came into the room and announced that a Miss Marceline Abadeer was requesting her presence immediately. That is, until Marceline pushed past him and barged into the room. _Just like Marcie, always impatient_ thought bubblegum as she watched Marceline barge into the room. "Hey Bonnie, I found something you might be interested in" said Marceline with a casual air. "What is it Marceline" replied bubblegum, with an air of distraction. "Well I was on my way home yesterday with some food and I thought I saw someone crying down by me front door and when I went down to see they ran off into the forest" said Marceline. "Marcie that's fascinating, but if that's all I really need to be getting back to my-" said Bubblegum until Marceline cut her off short with a shout "If you would just LET ME FINISH." "So long story short, I came up to him he got scared and ran away and when I followed him he whacked me upside the head with a branch." "Mmmmhhhhmmmm" said Bubblegum not really listening. Marceline angrily grabbed Bubblegum's hand, which was holding a glass test tube, and said, after getting Bubblegum's full attention "Bonnie he was human."

Bubblegum burst out laughing and Marceline gave her a deadly look, "oh, Marcie this is your best trick yet, but I'm too smart for it" said Bubblegum. Marceline bristled with anger and shouted "FINE, if you don't believe me!" "Marcie, it's not that I don't believe you, it's that I don't believe THIS. Finn is the last human in Ooo" said bubblegum still holding in suppressed laughter at Marceline's supposed jest. After saying this she looked into Marceline's eyes and saw that she was not playing or poking fun. "Marcie are you positive", asked bubblegum in a small questioning voice. Marceline nodded her head in the affirmative. "Well I think Finn needs to know, he IS the only human in Ooo after all" said Bubblegum with an authoritive air. "I've already been over to the tree house and he's going to be out all day with flame princess" said Marceline. She noticed Bubblegum slightly bristle in anger at the mention of flame princess and smirked at her with a cocked eyebrow and a knowing look. Bubblegum gave an embarrassed look, blushing and turning away. "Well I suppose we better go look for this boy" said Marceline. "Y-yes let's see if we can find him" said Bubblegum composing herself once more.

Lewis was finally over the mountain pass. After hiking all day on next to no food, and a rapidly dwindling supply of water, he had finally glimpsed a knot of woods in the distance. The Mountain pass had been several miles long and had taken hours to traverse with the thick patches of snow and ice. Although he had not seen any more penguins he was still felling paranoid about being fallowed and took great lengths to stay out of open areas. But now he was faced with a predicament, the snow dissipated into a stretch of rocky fields which then turned in to a length of grass and then finally ended in the distant woods several miles away. _If I make a run for it I might not be seen, but if I AM seen a lone person running might attract more notice than a single person casually walking. ARRGH, If only I could think straight! _He said and pounded the side of his head, eliciting a sharp intake of breath in pain. Finally he decided the best way was to casually stroll across the open ground as if he owned the place and then, once he got close to the wood line, make a run for it.

* * *

**(UGH! I hate writing unbiased marceline/bubblegum dialouge, oh well.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lewis set out at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets, whistling as if he had not a care in the world. Then, as he neared the woods, he dashed the last 100 yards and flung himself behind a tree to look for pursuers, there were none. It was now into late afternoon and the sun was an orange disk in the sky. _Looks to me like dinner time,_ he thought, and pulled out his remaining water and his last pack of crackers. _DAMN, I need to find some food and water soon. _With that he finished the last of the crackers and left a sip in the water bottle for later. Then he set out in search of water in the forest. In time he came to a small creek which flowed through a picturesque section of the woods. Remembering what he had read about water looking clean but containing viruses and parasites he decided to follow the stream back to its source. _Can't be too far,_ he thought as he set off up the bank. After a few minutes of travel, sure enough, there was an abrupt end to the stream and he could see it bubbling out of the sandy creek bottom. Stooping down, he pulled out his water bottle and filled it to the brim with fresh water. _Didn't even have to boil it_ he thought and then, once the bottle was filled up and he had drunk his fill, he stripped down and plunged in to the ice cold spring. As he surfaced and scrubbed himself off as best he could he noticed a frog sitting on a rock at the edge of the spring. He was now in a good mood and leaned over on one elbow and said, in a mock seductive tone, "So, come here often?" "UM, sorry buddy not interested. I have a wife", replied the frog. When the frog spoke Lewis again felt as he had while being chased by the gray skinned demon and while being dragged through the portal. A small voice in the back of his mind said, it's unnatural. Dispose of it! He did not question the voice as a look of fear and hatred settled onto his face and he snatched up the frog which yelled "hey man, come on put me down, I already said I WASN'T interested." He then turned and threw the frog into the forest with all his might. He then struggled out of the pool and hurriedly threw his clothes back on, all while muttering "well flip this junk!" He had meant to say "say well fuck this shit" but he found his mouth could not form the words. In a panic he started going through a list of every curse he knew only to find that he could not say it aloud, instead an altered version was uttered every time he spoke. _Now this place wouln't even let me speak the way I want, _he thought. A sound halfway between a sob and a laugh escaped him and he dashed back into the forest, away from the stream.

The sun was now just above the horizon and Lewis refused to stop _reversed words and talking frogs, what the fuck is happening to me, _he thought as he marched along. Eventually he came to a set of what appeared to be old ruins in the depths of the forest. _Looks like an old brick house. Finally something familiar, _he thought and walked through what would have been the front door, had it not been blasted off its hinges and hanging, like a drunken smile, on the door frame. As he stepped inside and his eyes adjusted to the light he found something that made his heart skip a beat, _guns. _A pile of what appeared to be assault rifles, hand guns, and shotguns of every conceivable caliber and make were piled haphazardly near, what he assumed was once, the living room of the house. There was also crates of ammo, cases of plastic water bottles, and vacuum-sealed food. Lewis sank onto his knees and wept tears of joy that he had finally found something of his old world. Once he had regained his composure he began to methodically sift through the food and water. All of it was useless, _you'd think it been sitting here for a thousand years, _thought Lewis as he tossed the last package of useless food back into the pile. Next he proceeded to examine the guns and ammo. Most were so badly weathered and rusted that to attempt to shoot them would most likely end in blowing one's self up. Finally he found a small caliber hand gun and a shotgun that looked the worse for wear, but seemed serviceable; he stayed away from the rifles because they were all but a pile of rust. As he went through the ammo crates to get the correct caliber for each gun he pried open a crate only to be greeted by what looked neat rows of small green pineapples, _grenades_, he thought to himself with both fear and awe. He did not dare touch them for fear of accidental detonation, if the state of the other things in the house was anything to judge by these were beyond dangerous, they were deadly. He gently replaced the lid on the box and stuck the pistol in the waist band of his shorts. Next, holding the shotgun at the ready, he proceeded to search the rest of the bombed-out house. As he crept up the stair he saw the door to one of the rooms ajar and stealthy snuck over and pushed the door open, prepared to shoot anything that moved. Instead what he saw hadn't moved for over a century years. A small family of skeletons were clustered around a bed, as if in prayer. These being the first dead bodies Lewis had ever seen, they had a powerful effect on him. He let out a small sound, as if he had been punched in the gut, and sunk down onto his knees with tears in his eyes. He stayed like that for several minutes, in quite respect for the dead family, and then rose to his feet and slowly exited the house. _I'm NEVER going back in there, _he said to himself, still severely shaken. He felt the pistol in his shorts and pulled it out and looked at it with a new light. _Death, that's the only thing this will bring,_ he thought and flung it away with a look of disgust, he had promptly forgotten the shotgun the moment he had stuck it down inside his backpack.

As Lewis walked back though the forest at a snail's pace in the rapidly disappearing light he thought long and hard about what to do. _Who did that? Was it the demon? Or even the frog? Am I the only human being left here? Wherever HERE is. What if everywhere is like that house, a bombed out shell filled with bodies. Do I even want to live in a world like that? _So deep in thought was he that he didn't even notice when the trees began to look at him and whisper back and forth. "Looks like he's in a sour mood" said one of them. "Maybe he's had a bad day, did you ever think of THAT clearance?" said another tree. As the trees argued back and forth Lewis suddenly registered voices and glanced around quickly to check for enemies, his hand automatically reaching for the pistol he thought was still in his belt. "Whoa, hey, easy there buddy. We're not going to hurt you", said one of the trees. "That is, unless you're a lumber jack. In which case we'll tear you limb from limb", said another tree. The latter tree swatted the former and said "Aw, be quite Maurice you couldn't hurt a fly." _Talking trees, thought_ Lewis as his eye twitched involuntarily and he finally snapped and ran screaming at the top of his lungs into the forest. He ran as thus, for several hundred yards, until he glanced behind him for a moment and then ran full speed into a low hanging tree limb and knocked himself unconscious. He lay still with a deep gash in his head, quietly oozing blood.

Bubblegum signaled for the marrow to land so she could talk with Marceline. "Marcie what did the Ice king say" she asked. "You want the long or the short version? I don't particularly feel like telling the long one so you're going to get the shorter version. No, he didn't see him" said Marceline in her usual aloof manner. Bubblegum let out a sigh and said "well lets use the last of the light to see if we can find him once he went into the forest, assuming that's where he went." So they both set off into the air again, Marceline covering one swath of woods, Bubblegum and the marrow the other. Finally they decided to postpone the search until the following morning when the boy might be more easily visible. "He might even come out and talk to me if I could find him" said Bubblegum as her and Marceline walked back to the candy kingdom. To which Marceline snorted and replied "What makes you think he'll talk to you? You'll probably end up getting smacked upside the head like me." Which caused bubblegum to launch into a scientific and philosophical speech about how Marceline's form may have upset him and maybe someone like her or Finn would be able to more easily approach him. Marceline rolled her eyes and slipped away about halfway through Bubblegum's monologue without saying goodbye. As peppermint butler was walking back through the forest, having decided to run one of his many delicate errands while the princess was out, he slipped and fell in a puddle of water. After getting back up and flinging some of it off peppermint Butler saw that it was not in fact water, it was blood. He raised his candy hand to his mouth and, sure enough, the coppery taste and smell confirmed his suspicions. Seeking the source he saw a pale young man with a large gash in his head lying in a large pool of his own blood. "Oh my goodness, we must get you back to the candy castle" said peppermint butler and proceeded to carry the boy over his shoulders, with surprising ease, back to the castle.

* * *

**(Alright, not the BEST chapter but i needed Lewis to interact with the world of Ooo some more before he meets the other main characters. Anyways, onto chapter 5!) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Mmm, I smell breakfast, must be morning, _thought Lewis, as he shifted into a more comfortable position in his bed. The sunlight played on his closed eyelids and he slowly opened them. At first, all he could make out were undesernable, fuzzy colors, but then, after about 3 seconds, his eyes adjusted and his vision came into focus. As his eyes adjusted he felt memories lazily float to the surface of his mind: mom cooking breakfast, playing with Jack. _Come to think of it, where IS Jack?_ Then as, Lewis began to connect the dots in his memory, the room where he was lying swam into view. He was lying in a hospital bed with two tubes running into his arms each attached to bags suspended over the bed and each were filled with a different colored liquid. Next he realized that he was hooked up to no less than 3 machines and that someone was bent over him, with his wrist in their hand. "Oh, good morning!" said princess bubblegum, to her patient. "I hope you rested well" she then looked over her shoulder and called out to Finn and Jake, who were waiting in another room. As Lewis' mind came full circle with where he was and what was happening, his heart began beating a rapid tattoo against his chest and his breathing came in shallow bursts. Upon seeing the pink creature hunched over him, his fear and anger came back in full force as his overly taxed mind worked furiously to process his current situation. _Monster first, then escape, _he thought and grabbed Bubblegum by the throat with an iron grip. She out a small "urk" as he throttled her.

His surprisingly strong fingers locked around her throat without waning and she attempted to claw them away in a futile fight for air. Normally, Princess Bubblegum's physical prowess was unmatched by those of her stature, but Lewis had caught her completely by surprise by the fact that he had a moderate to severe concussion. After shaking her violently a few times, Lewis hurled her against an adjacent wall where she collapsed to the ground in a coughing heap. Lewis ripped the tubes out of his arms and proceeded to strip off the rest of the cables that were connected to his chest. Looking wildly around the room he saw his back pack nestled in a chair next to him and he snatched it up and leaped out of the hospital bed. As the blood rushed to his head, he got a splitting head ache and slumped against the wall next to him. _I think I have a concussion, _he thought, as confused thoughts swirled through his short-circuited brain. A noise alerted him to the presence of the pink thing by the wall. _Almost looks human, _he thought, and gave an involuntary shudder. After ruling out leaving through the door, Lewis noticed a window next to his bed and smashed it out with his elbow. _Looks like I'm 20 or 30 feet up, not like I have choice, _he thought as he climbed back wards through the window. He clambered through the broken window and was about to slide down the tiled room when a young boy burst into the room with a dog in tow. He was rather short in stature, but was still in the process of growing, and was wearing a blue shirt with matching blue shorts, a white hat with nubs on the top like ears, and had a circular green back pack with a blood red sword on his back. The dog was as tall as the boy's knees and was an orangish-yellow bulldog. "Hey peebs, we heard you call, is he - woah!" he said, as he walked into the room and saw bubblegum slumped against the wall in a state of simi-consciousness, and then saw Lewis and screamed "YOU, you did this!" while pointing an accusatory finger at Lewis, who immediately began to slide down the roof.

As Lewis slid out of view of the window Finn, filled with rage, ran to the window and yelled after him "you'll never get away with this" and, suddenly remembering Bubblegum, rushed over to check on her. He bent down and with a worried tone said "Princess Bubblegum, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where's it hurt?" "Jake, call the banana guards and tell them to go after him!" "ok dude", said Jake and disappeared out the door. Bubblegum, having regained full consciousness let out a moan and spoke in a barely audible voice "he choked me, but it wasn't his fault. He's scared and doesn't know what's going on." Finn looked confused "how do you know", he asked. "I know because he isn't from here. When I talked to Marceline the way she described his reaction to her has led me to the conclusion that he isn't from Ooo. And also, when he grabbed me, I saw fear and confusion in his eyes. I want to help him", said bubblegum, as she slowly regained full use of her voice. Jake stepped back into the room and said "hey I told the banana guards and their like, super mad." "Thanks bro, can me and Jake still beat him up for hurting you" said Finn, pounding a fist into his open hand as he hopped on Jake's back who yelled, as he morphed into a spiky form with a mace at the end of his tail, "crazy light bulb freestyle." "No, that will only make him crazier. Just try to bring him back here so we can talk to him", said Bubblegum. "Ok princess can do", replied Finn and Jake changed back into his regular form. As the boys jumped out the window Bubblegum yelled after them, almost as an afterthought, "and don't take Marceline with you!"

Lewis was shocked. _Another human, I'm not the only here after all. Although I seem to have just upset him a great deal. Why was he mad, I only strangled that pink thing that was-, _and then he realized, as his head bandage fluttered in the breeze as he picked up speed in his decent, _maybe it wasn't trying to hurt me. Maybe I've got this all wrong. What if all these THINGS I've been running into weren't hostile. _But then a small voice in his head piped up and said in a whisper, no Lewis, these THINGS aren't even human, you don't even know if you're on earth. No, they mean you harm, you have to kill them. All of them. _But what about the wound on my head, they bandaged it up and were trying to help me. _How do you know? Have you forgotten the grey skinned demon? Or the trees? Those go against everything you know. Everything you've been brought up to believe. They are evil.

Lewis argued back and forth with himself the few seconds it took him to slide down to the gutter of the roof, which was still over 10 feet off the ground. Spying a cart-full of hay, he thought, _how convenient, _and jumped into it, bottom first. Then he grabbed the candy citizen in front of him, a small gumdrop person, and hurled it out of his way into a nearby window. _Not real, none of them are real. _By now the banana guards had formed an imposing line and were marching towards him from the direction of the gate. Lewis let out an involuntary bray of insane laughter; _they look like chocolate dipped banana popsicles. _He then noted noticed they were carrying what appeared to be spears, _defiantly NOT friendly, he thought, sobering up immediately. _He skidded to a stop to look for an alternative route and felt something bang him against the back of the head, "OW!" He looked behind him and saw the protruding wooden handle of the shotgun, poking out of the side of the knap sack. He ripped it out with an insane grin and pointed it at the banana guards. None of the guards had seen any pre-mushroom-war weapons and were unfazed by the gun. "Say your prayers, ya candy freaks" he yelled in a crazed voice, and squeezed the trigger. The front end of the gun exploded, severely burning his left hand as it sliced through a dozen of the banana guards in a single blast. With a sharp intake of breath while he cradled his smoking hand, Lewis continued running forward into the confused ranks of the guards. After the tremendous blast, which was due in fact to the extreme age of the firearm and the fact that three fourth of the barrel had exploded along with the lead pellets, the banana guards ranks tumbled into confusion as they watched their brethren sliced to pieces by the hot metal. Now candy people can never truly be killed by conventional weapons, but they can be sliced apart to where they are unable to move.

As Lewis jumped over a downed banana guard, he scooped up a fallen spear and drove it through the guard directly in front of him. The candy fell over with a yell and Lewis jumped over his body and continued on towards the gate. With the candy guards in utter chaos, Lewis ran the rest of the way to the gate and saw that they were wide open, _that's strange. You'd think that they would have closed them by now, or at least have some more of those popsicles guarding them. _He ran straight through the open gate and into the forest beyond. As he was running a low hanging branch swatted him in the face, filling his mouth with its cotton candy "leaves", _Is EVERYTHING here made of fucking candy,_ he thought in exasperation.

Finn and Jake slide down the roof after Lewis and saw him disappear through the gate at full speed. "That dude must run like, crazy fast", commented Jake. They had heard the explosion while talking to Bubblegum, but only now did they see what it had done. A dozen of the banana guards were splayed out on the candy street with grizzly injuries, grizzly for candy people that is. Of the dozen that were wounded, most were simply cut up by the flying shrapnel, and were piecing themselves together with the help of their comrades. "Geez this place is banoonanoonoos", exclaimed Finn, upon seeing the defeated group of guards. They immediately jumped down off the roof and ran over to inspect the damage. "Did he do this", asked Finn to one of the unhurt banana guards. "Yeah, it was crazy, we had him trapped and then he pulled something off his back and it exploded and cut us to pieces", said the banana. Finn walked over to the scorched spot on the road and picked up the unrecognizable shotgun off the ground. "What is it man", asked Jake. "I don't know probably something evil", replied Finn looking towards the gate with a sour expression on his face.

After only 30 minutes of running the candy woods came to an abrupt end at a large lake and Lewis was forced to stop. The lake stretched for about a mile away from him and the opposite shore was visible. There were also what appeared to be icebergs floating in the water and the ice mountains off in the distance to the left. _I don't see a boat, looks like I'll have to go around. _On the far side of the lake from Lewis, was what appeared to be more ruins. _I'm better off in that than these freaky woods, a_nd so he set off at a swift clip around the right-hand side of the lake, away from the candy and ice kingdoms. "Hey Jake, why'd you stop", asked Finn, when his brother had halted at the entrance to the candy forest. "I don't know which way he went, so I'm trying to pick up his scent." After a few seconds of sniffing the ground he pointed into the forest and yelled "THIS WAY", and bounded off into the forest with Finn on his back.

Lewis made it to the other side of the lake in, what he thought was, record time. As he approached the ruins he saw that there were no intact houses like the one he had found earlier. He thought he heard a whisper, like dry leaves quietly blowing through his mind, but before he could be sure, it was gone. _Plenty of ruins, but not ONE with a roof,_ and so he continued searching for a place to rest and nurse his hand and his sanity. _I think the temperatures dropped, _he thought, as he walked further into the bombed city. As he neared the center, the temperature continued to drop and he began shivering. Again he heard the whispers, like a dirty finger nail being dragged lightly through his mind. When he reached what looked like the town square he could visibly see his breath forming tiny vapor clouds every time he exhaled, even though it was a sunny day in the candy kingdom the sky here was cloudy and oppressive. After reaching what looked like a toppled war monument, he scanned the square for a resting place. _Nothing here eathi- wait there's an old subway station; nothing would find me down there._ So he walked over to the entrance and stood, swaying in place, in indecision. The stairs led down into inky blackness and seemed to elongate and expand before his eyes. An almost non-existent voice in the back of his mind sounded a warning, Lewis don't go down there, you may very well find worse things at the bottom of those stairs than back at the place made of candy. Look at this place, death is everywhere; please go back to the land of the living. But a stronger, louder voice spoke in his mind and it's calm voice soothed him and beat down the smaller voice; Lewis we need to go down there, down there it will be dark and safe, nothing will find us, it will be warm down there, we could even live down there. Remember what's chasing you, even the human faced beast is coming after you. Behind these words there seemed to echo a whispering voice that he had heard while exploring the city. It whispered and flowed through his mind in a calming manner, like cool water over a fevered body. Lewis, now calmed by this inner-voice, descended into the bowls of the desolate city.

* * *

**(MAN that was a fun chapter to write! I'll keep updating if you keep reading, Once again, peace out.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Jake sniffed his way through the candy forest Finn sat atop his back and thought about the fact that there was another human in Ooo. _I'm not the only one, _he had thought as he gazed, wide eyed, at the sleeping face of the brown haired boy for the first time. He and Jake had been on their way back from visiting the outskirts of the flame kingdom with flame princess when Marceline had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and scared the living crab out of Jake. "Hello Jake" she said, as she contorted her face into that of a snake with a forked tongue and proceeded to fly straight at him. Jake let out a small "eep" and shrunk down to the size of Finn's shoe and hid behind Flame princess. Marceline returned her face to normal and leaned back in mid-air, laughing heartily. "Hey Marceline", said Finn and introduced her to Flame princess. "Hey Finn, the reason I came out here is I saw another human and thought you should know", said Marceline getting straight to the point. "Are you pulling my leg Marceline, cause I can always tell when your pranking me." "Finn I swear on my honor as a vampire that I speak the truth", said Marceline solemnly. "HA, everyone knows vampires have no honor", said Jake peeking out from behind Flame Princess. Marceline hissed at Jake, who quickly retreated back to his previous safe place, "well, Bonnie wants to see you either way" said Marceline in a tone that suggested that she couldn't care less. Finn blushed at the mention of his previous crush in front of Flame princess and said "I'll go by the candy kingdom tomorrow morning, but first I have to walk FP home." Marceline laughed at his embarrassment and started to float away as Finn called after her "hey Marcie were you serious", to which she yelled back "maybe I was and maybe I wasn't, you'll have to find out for yourself" and with that she floated away into the night. "Finn you don't need to walk me all the way home, I can go the rest of the way from here", said Flame princess "Ok, well, see you tomorrow" said Finn and hugged her and then watched as she raced away along the grass. He sighed contentedly until Jake said "uh Finn, you do know your shirts on fire right?" to which Finn replied by giving a yelp of surprise and rolling on the ground to extinguish the flames.

The next morning, after having a large breakfast, Finn and Jake were lazing around the tree house when a knock came at their door. "Ugh I'm too full, you get it Jake" "nah man, I ate more than you. YOU go answer the door." Then Jake remembered BEMO and said, "Hey BMO go answer the door" to which BMO replied "NEPTAR go answer the door." A few seconds later NEPTAR entered the room with peppermint butler in tow and said "this peppermint man has a message for you creator." "Hey pep-butt what's up", said Finn. Peppermint Butler immediately replied, "Finn, Princess bubblegum requests your presence in the castle immediately, the matter is of the greatest urgency." Finn jumped up on the table, is overgrown stomach suddenly forgotten, and yelled "you know what time it is Jake?" "AAADVENTURE TIME!" Jake jumped up from his reclined position and extended his hand to fist-bump Finn, who was still standing on the table.

Finn and Jake ran outside and Jake pulled Peppermint Butler onto his back behind Finn with his ear and then grew to his traveling size and started off towards the candy kingdom. "Hey Pep Butt what's PB want anyways", asked Finn. "Oh, the princess will tell you when we arrive." "Hey what's with all the secrecy", asked Jake. "Yeah man, what gives?" peppermint butler merely evaded their questions until they arrived at the castle. "Hello boys, I'm sure Marceline told you the news", said Bubblegum. "Oh, I see what this is, you're trying to prank us like Marceline. Well were onto your tricks." Princess Bubblegum gave an impatient sigh and said "Finn I can assure you that I am not pranking you, come see for yourself", and beckoned the two boys to follow her farther into the castle. In time, they came to one of the hospital rooms in the castle and bubblegum ushered them through saying "he's stable now, but please try to stay quiet so he can get some rest." Finn walked through the door and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his face, his HUMAN face. Finn gazed in wide eyed wonder at the brown haired boy lying on the hospital bed. Absently he heard bubblegum in the back ground talking about something called vitals and stitches and other sciencey things. He approached the bed and touched his hair in wonder; it felt just like his own. He felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly heard Bubblegum telling him that he and Jake could wait in the hallway and she would call them as soon as he woke up.

Finn snapped back to the present as Jake came to a stop at the edge of Iceberg Lake. "Hey man why'd you stop", asked Finn. "Aw, I can't find his scent anymore; I lost it as soon as we got to the lake." "Hey that's no problem, just stretch yourself into a kite and well fly over the lake and look for him in those ruins over there." "I don't know man, princess bubblegum always said to stay away from that place cause it's evil", replied Jake in a worried tone. "I ain't afraid a no evil", said Finn and grabbed onto Jake's ears and pulled him into a kite shape. As they soared up into the sky they drifted out over the lake and had a bird's eye view of the lake shore. "I see him, he's over there", said Jake pointing at the ruins. Finn looked to where he was pointing and saw Lewis disappear behind out of view, behind a collapsed pile of concrete. Finn steered Jake down to the outskirts of the ruined city and, when they neared the ground, did a front flip off of Jake and landed on the ground. Finn stood on the edge of the city and felt a wave of foreboding wash over him; he shook his head and charged into the city. Jake let out a small noise of uncertainty and said "Finn, I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this place." "You're just saying that cause PB doesn't want us in here." "Naw man, we dogs can feel this kind of stuff, it's like a sixth sense kind of thing." Finn ignored him and continued on; Jake gave a shudder and followed him into the shadow of the collapsed buildings.

* * *

**(Alright, I know its a short chapter and Im sorry. Next one will be longer I promise.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lewis continued down the steps to the bottom of the subway station. Although it was dark, there was no need for a flashlight because of the numerous holes in the ceiling and the large opening behind him. He felt as if he was being led by some external force, as if the whispers had been directing him to this exact spot. As his feet touched the floor of the subway station the whispers ceased and the immense quiet enveloped him. As he walked around the dilapidated station his footsteps echoed in the empty chamber. The cold was bone numbing, it overrode all his other senses and caused him to wander in a daze. As he wandered farther into the industrial cavern he heard the whispers again on the outskirts of his mind, directing him to the back of the station. As he rounded a bend in the long room he saw a shimmering green light ahead. He stepped out into the eerie light and saw a large circular room with a domed roof, the main train terminal, and saw the source of the green light, a large circular well in the middle of the room. The well was 30 feet wide and who knows how many feet deep. In it was a swirling shifting mass of green liquid that glowed and pulsed with a supernatural light, _like the portal, just like the portal, _thought Lewis_. _Lewis felt fear of the supernatural well up in him again as he stood transfixed once again by the swirling patterns. "Do you like it", asked a gravely ancient voice from the opposite side of the well. "I made it, but I was also born from it. I guess you could say one could not exist without the other." The voice reverberated around the room and inside Lewis' head until he thought he was going mad. Then the speaker of the voice stepped through the cloud of fumes and steam coming out of the well and Lewis recoiled in horror. Before him stood a true monster, 20 feet tall with drapes of skin hanging from its eternal skeletal smile below its hollow eye sockets and broken ram horns protruding from the sides of his skeletal head, It was wrapped in a ragged cloak that draped around it and spooled up on the floor. As Lewis gazed into its eyes he lost himself in the two green pins of light that served as its pupils. The rest of the room disappeared behind a black shroud and the creature beckoned with a skeletal hand. "Come forward child; do not be afraid, THEY made me like this. Those evil beings on the surface, I was once like you until they took me twisted me into this form. Lewis, step into the well. I can save you, but you must step into the well. Aren't you cold Lewis?" Lewis was, in fact, very cold.

The Lich, as he is called, had known about Lewis arrival in Ooo from the very beginning, and had been guiding him here from the start. He had whispered to him and planted seeds of doubt that matured into plants of hatred for the other inhabitants of Ooo. There had been resistance at first, as he had expected, but he had easily beaten it down and was now ready to claim him for his own. He needed him; he had needed another life force to reclaim the ancient power of his well ever since he had escaped from the time room. And when he had felt a young man come close to the portal, he had enticed him and called Lewis to him. Now he could resurrect the power of the well and once again spread death and destruction throughout the land.

Lewis stepped forward until he was at the lip of the well and paused to look up at the lich. He stood before him, in all his supernatural glory, as a silent specter to guide him back home. Lewis looked down at the well and then back to the Lich, who nodded for him to continue. The heat rising from the well was intoxicating and promised to envelop him in its warmth, if only he would allow it to embrace him. He prepared himself to fall into the green light before him, but stopped and doubt rose up within him and the smaller voice rose again in screaming urgency. Lewis, look at who you stand before. Does he look good? Do you want to end up like him? Turn away while there is still time. You can still walk away, but YOU must do it of your own accord. The lich heard all this, having full access to Lewis' mind and was amused at this lest effort for the boy to save himself. "It's too late Lewis; you have made your choice, now step forward", said the lich with a voice that shook the ground below Lewis' feet.

"LICH KING" screamed a young voice from behind Lewis, who snapped around to look at the new comer. The boy from the candy place was there and was running at him with a blood red sword in his hand while the dog extended alongside him. The Lich shot a blast of green energy at the opening behind Lewis and the concrete above collapsed, sealing away Lewis and the Lich. After the doorway was blocked, the lich thrust his skeletal hands into the well and began speaking in a strange language as the well's light shifted and pulsed.

On the other side of the rubble, Finn was fighting off the Lich's skeletal warriors while Jake began digging through the rubble. As Finn decapitated another skeleton wearing armor and bearing a sword, Jake said "oh blob this" and stretched to enormous size and began flinging the man-made boulders out of the way. Finn heard a noise behind him and turned around in time to see a skeleton get crushed beneath one of Jake's flying hunks of concrete. "Finn come on, I got us a hole", said Jake, and Finn kicked the skeleton he was currently fighting and ran up the pile of rubble after Jake, who had shrunk back down to his regular size and walked through the hole. They emerged on the other side just in time to see the Lich raise his arms, which still had florescent green goo from the well clinging to them, and shoot a beam of light straight at Lewis' head.

Lewis stood stock still as the Lich completed his incantation, stood to his full height, and pointed his outstretched arms at Lewis. He tried to run, but his legs were not responding to the commands from his brain and so he stood as if made of stone. He saw the Lich shoot a beam of bright light and then he saw no more. The Lich had sent a blast of the power left into his well straight into the boy's eyes. _That should keep him under my PERMANENT control while I deal with these two, _he thought.

Lewis regained consciousness and felt as if he was doing so for the first time. He looked at his hands and saw that they were smoking and glowing with a light akin to that of the well. He no longer felt half past crazy, but he also did not feel entirely sane. He relished the feeling of not having to think, of having all his own thought processes turned off, and no longer having responsibility for his own body. He slowly rose from his kneeling position and saw the lich shoot a blast of green energy across the room and heard the impact of explosion behind, but did not care. The power the Lich had poured into him erased all of Lewis own thoughts and turned him into a non-thinking creature of feeling. He felt ALIVE, as if someone had poured liquid energy into his very veins, and; as he basked in the presence of his new-found power, he looked at the well and felt a ravenous hunger fill him. He next saw his master in battle and felt a need to help, but his mind was no longer under his control and he was forbidden to move until the trespassers had been dealt with. Pure volcanic rage welled up in him at his own minds incompetence and he channeled the energy from his body into his mind to throw off the frozen mist that surrounded his brain. With all his might he sent a mental spike into the blackness around his consciousness and grinned inwardly when it gave a spasm of pain and withdrew slightly. Next he threw up a wall of energy and drove the presence from his mind with such force that he traveled back along the route of control and looked through the Lich's eyes for a brief moment.

The Lich saw the two heroes emerge through the hole and began immediately assaulting them with a barrage of green flames. Finn somersaulted out of the way and ran towards the Lich. He then skidded to a halt as he saw Lewis kneeling on the ground and then remembered, _oh no. I don't have a jewel. _The Lich reached out to touch his mind but recoiled at the purity he encountered there, much more so than on their last encounter. He snarled in anguish and then smirked as he ordered Lewis to attack the two adventurers for him. Only upon giving the command did he realize that Lewis was standing stock-still and was shocked when he felt a mental spike enter his mind and then felt surprise as Lewis drove the lich from his mind with sheer brutal force.

Lewis opened his eyes, _he's gone._ _I can move again._ He flexed his hands experimentally and marveled at his newfound control. After mastering himself, he again felt the energy flowing through him and felt the power mold his thoughts into something that was more easily processed by his body. He felt as if he were going to be split apart by the power until he raised his arm blasted a large hole in the roof above him. He saw the green light extend outward from his out-stretched arm and heard the explosion of impact as it vaporized a section of underground roof. He grinned crookedly as he looked at his smoking hands, where the flesh had begun to rip off the bone like tattered parchment. _Oh, I think I'm going to have FUN with this, _he thought to himself with a devilish smile. He came back down to earth and again to the situation at hand,_ so mister Lich, how about a taste of my power. _He extended both arms and shot a blast of green lightning at the Lich.

The Lich was busy having a mental battle with Finn and Jake when he saw a blast of his green power shoot upwards and destroy a section of roof. _So, the well did more than I intended, no matter. I will have him under my control even though I cannot touch his mind._ He did not think the boy would attempt to harm him,_ as if he could,_ but his attention was centered on Finn when he saw the boy lose himself in the power and shoot a blast at the Lich. He dropped the mental battle, grasped the bolt of energy as it neared him, and formed it into a ball between his two skeletal hands, where it winked out of existence.

Lewis let out a shout of anger and charged around the rim of the well as the Lich continued to loose balls of fire at Lewis while he ran. As Lewis neared the Lich, he stumbled and began to fall forward, but flung his arms out in front of himself as he neared the ground and let out an involuntary blast of energy that rocketed him up and forward towards the Lich's head. He landed upon the breast of the Lich and the force of impact made the beast take a step back in surprise. He clung onto the Lich's robe for dear life and used his power to force the Lich to turn around and then blasted both himself and the Lich into the mouth of the well.

It seemed to take and age for them to fall. The lich was large and hit the semi-solid mixture within the well with force, but not enough to knock off Lewis, who still clung to the front of the robe with skeletal hands. The Lich was slowly enveloped in his own well and began to melt from the sheer unbridled power within as Lewis stood atop his sinking ship and waited, in silent acceptance of his fate, to be engulfed. Lewis knew he was done for and, after a brief moment of insane panic, he felt a deep calm resonate through him and a look of peace overcame his face as he slowly sank down towards his fate. He looked up, and the cloud of steam and fumes parted for a moment and he made direct eye contact with the boy, for he was sure he was human now and that he had been wrong to attack and refuse their help. Lewis saw him look back and then tare his gaze away and begin shouting something at his dog, but he could not hear over the noise of the lich begin melted below him, like molten steel in water. He felt a warmth encase his feet and looked down to see the well begin to claim him for its own. _How did it come to this? What did I do to merit such early death? And for that matter, why must I die here, among people and things that I don't even know to be real. At least I killed that thing, maybe I will be remembered here for that._ With that last thought he was engulfed into the well's warmth and it glowed and swirled on, as it had for the past centuries.

Finn and Jake had battled the Lich mentally until they saw Lewis shoot a stream of the Lich's own fire back at him. At that point the lich had withdrawn from their minds to focus more fully upon the rapidly approaching Lewis. Finn saw him blast himself atop the Lich and then stood in awe as Lewis hurled the lich around and cast both of them into the well. The sheer suddenness at which Lewis sacrificed himself startled Finn immensely and immediately earned the boy's full respect. _To sacrifice his life for us, when he hardly even knows who we are, he must be a true hero. _He looked on and, for a brief moment, the fume clouds from the well parted and he looked into Lewis' eyes and saw the pain and confusion, but he also saw the peace and the acceptance, as if he had known it would eventually come to this. He turned to Jake and yelled "well, what are you waiting for? Stretch over there and save him!" But it was too late as Lewis slipped down into the shifting swirling depths of the well and was gone from Ooo.

Lewis awoke and stepped into an almost scientifically square room. He immediately registered it was odd from the mere fact that it was a curious yellow color and contained a set of stairs that led down into the confines of the box. He walked down to the floor and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He registered, almost absentmindedly, that they were still skeletal with strips of flesh hanging in small tatters. "Hey man, you're probably wondering why you're here", said a voice off to Lewis' right. Lewis turned and saw what appeared to be a pink 2-demensional man on the adjacent wall. "Not really, at this point nothing really surprises me anymore. My guess is that this is all most likely a figment of my imagination brought about by a repressed mental disorder." "Umm…no it's not. Look dude I went and talked to death especially for you so listen up, I'm only going to explain this once. I am the almighty Prismo, master of the time room, and I saw what you did for the people of Ooo and decided that instead of meeting with death in the 37th dead world I would bring you here and give you a choice." "Which is…what?" "I can either A: send you back to Ooo where you will be reincarnated back into your body and allowed to live out the rest of your days there or B: I erase your memory of recent events and send you back to the exact moment before you were transported to Ooo by the portal."

"Prismo I need to know, did I actually kill that monster?" "The Lich? Yeah, well…kinda. You see the Lich is neither alive nor dead he just kinda IS. Look it's complicated, all you need to know is that for the time being he has been defeated." "But not permanently?" "To answer your question directly, no, not permanently. Alright Lewis we've wasted enough time chitchatting, it's time to pick a number. Come on deal or no deal." Lewis rocked back on his heels as he tried to think of all the possible factors for each of the two choices. _I should be jumping at this chance to go home, but do I really want to after all that has happened? I could go back to this Ooo place, but what about my family? I can't just leave them behind and start a new life._ "Prismo, I've made my decision", said Lewis looking back up at Prismo, who was sipping a cup of coffee. "I want to go home", he said, looking like a child for a moment. "Alright but Lewis, I want you to know, you did a good thing back there, defeating the Lich and all. You're a hero." "Whatever dude, just get me outta here." "Alright, it's been fun", said Prismo and raised his hand in farewell, as Lewis disappeared in a flash of light. 

* * *

**(Alright well, heres the last chapter. I hope it at least brings some closuer if nothing else, casuse I was having some mad writers block about how to end it. Anyways hope you enjoyed the story. Peace)**


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue

Lewis felt a tongue against his cheek and woke up groggily,_ OW, must have hit my head pretty good. _He opened his eyes and saw Jack standing over him wagging his tail, happy that his master was awake. Lewis slowly pushed himself up and rested against the wall for a moment. He retrieved his flashlight, which was still turned on, and looked around his cave. _Oh yeah, I was exploring and fell, no wonder my head hurts._ He scooted up the wall until he was in a standing position and then shone the light around the cave. He saw the same cavern that the portal had opened in and casually walked around until his foot nudged something. He looked down and saw a child toy at his foot. He turned it with his foot and saw the familiar signs of a paddle ball. He looked at it and felt a twinge of…something… in the back of his mind. But then he kicked it into a corner where it came to rest with the other random garbage around the cave. _Better get outta here and get a move on or we wouln't make it to the campsite before dark._ And with that, he and Jack climbed out of the cave and back into the fresh air and mid-afternoon sun above, and thought of how great it was to be alive.

* * *

**(Last one, I swear, I just needed to finish it properly. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
